A Neko of Sorts
by TheatricalPlacenta
Summary: Naruto looses control of kuyyibi when in a fight. Naruto goes farther than four tales. Orochimaru appears just in time to wisk sasuke away. Naruto on the other isn't about to let his human get away : Just read the A/N etc. SASUNARU-DUH!


**A/N: welli, well, well........another story is it?...................._ i don't n\know why i bother honestly.................i have no Internet...........and when i do get Internet............i know i wont continue any of my stories...............but i guess i made a commitment................so if i forgot about any of my stories just review them, and tell me to hurry the fuck up XD**

**I WENT TO THE PRIDE PARADE!!!!! IT WAS AWSOME! Neva seen so many ghay dudes in my life.........LOL!**

**Oh ad i watching TV and i saw this retarded add, for this school.........well it was more like an organization!-it was called RV-B&D.....(the Revoloutionary Vision for the Blonde and Dislexec XD LOL!!!!!!**

**Kioku: Hmmmmmm i actually cant wait for this story to begin ^_^**

**Sasuke: what's this one about?**

**Kioku: ah it's about you and naruto.....duh**

**Sasuke:.......no kidding.....and here i was thinking you were gonna write about a blue unicorn, named rainbow, and his mystical adventures in never land........**

**Kioku: HEY THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!......way better than what i was gonna write about!**

**Naruto:.......umm..........seriously though?...........what's it about?**

**Kioku: oh it's another noob fic where you are turned into a cat ..... XD....and sasukes stuck with you!**

**Sasuke:........OH my god............do you know how many of those already exist?**

**Kioku:........yes..................and almost all of them suck..............so i'm gunna write one that's gunna blow everyones mind!**

**Naruto:..........i'm a cat!?**

**Kioku: oh i'm sorry.........XD........i forgot about my own petpeeve.......LOL!!!.........naruto will NOT be a cat in this fic......he will be a fox..........because he dose not originate from a fucking cat liniage, and there is no fucking village of the cats, or even a cat jutsu.............._**

**Sasuke:.......but there is a liniage of the foxes, and a village of the foxes and a fox jutsu........?..........i mean how is this gunna work out?**

**Kioku:...........i'm original........i intened for this to be a completley diferent experience for everyone............**

**Sasuke:...............so your gunna use your brain instead of your ass....**

**Kioku: Righ-hey!.....i like a lot of stories on fanfiction!....alot of the authors are great!....i mean...........most of their asses are geniuses!**

**Naruto: hey some of them you dont like though.......i mean i've seen the insulting and critizizing reviews!?...**

**Kioku:...........that's only one author that pisses me off ............i mean she writes like a fourth-grader...........and her ideas are just.....absoloutley horrable!!!!!!! ABSOLOTLEY HORRABLE!!!!-NO!! THEY'RE WHOREABLE! LOL XD..............**

**Sasuke: ouch........hate mail**

**Kioku: I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU AND YOUR DUMB IDEAS!!! THE VILLAGE OF LOVE? THE VILLAGE OF CATS!? YOU'RE AN ABSOLOTE ZEW!!!! YOU'RE NUTS!!!........=_=........you're an insult to yaoi everywhere................you and your bad discriptions........and your poor grammer skillz..................Oh my god you suck so much..................YOU'RE A CRACK!- A CRACK FULL OF DOPE!!!**

**Sasuke:.......i don't understand why you have such a hatefull feeling towards this person.....**

**Naruto:........that was so mean kioku! **

**Kioku:.........whatever..........it's not like she's gunna pop out of nowhere and bitch at me saying "you dont know me as a whole person".................this is the internet people..................GET WITH IT OR STICK IT!**

**Naruto:...hahahahahahahaa ....XD phh, a whole person! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Sasuke:........O_o........wait, what's a zew? And you never told us who you hate?-**

**Kioku: her name is-lol............she'll know that i'm talking about her when, and if she ever reads this........ anyway, hey i was spell checking this with my word finder thingy.....and it tried to replace 'sasukes' with 'Waukesha'...............like wtf is a Waukesha.............LOL!**

**Naruto:*a clowd appears over his head* uh-oh *rains on him* CURSE YOU INDIVIDUAL RAIN CLOWD!!!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

(these kids are obviously 15 ppl............i cant believe i had to modify this to tell u that.)

A Tale that does not suck (like most others do)

**A Neko of Sorts**

Naruto ran as fast as his feet would carry him down the corridor, sai following close behind.

"Up there" sai breathed Catching up as a light appeared up ahead.

Narutos face contorted into an expression of pain and sorrow, but hope briefly flickered into his eyes as they emerged into a large crater in the ground. Yamato and sakura stood in front of then staring up at the sun, squinting to focus on something. Or someone, rather.

Naruto didn't look up. He ran to sakura watching her warily as he approached. Sai had stopped somewhere back by the hole in the wall and ob severed the figure on the horizon as they did.

Sakura glanced at naruto from the corner of her eye and moved her head slightly, as if telling him to look. Gaze at what stands before you.

Naruto turned looking up into the dark eyes of his former team mate sasuke.

His face was the same as it had always been. Cold and Unfeeling.

His eyes on the other hand, were distant. They filled with an emotion that naruto had never seen before. Hate? No hate was the most vicious expression that a person can show.

The emotion that sasuke was showing, as naruto realized, was not an emotion at all. In fact, it was nothing. Nothing at all. Sasuke could care less that he stood before his old friends, and at one time they were even considered his family. They meant nothing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted clenching his fists at his sides.

Naruto stepped back in shock as sasuke simply vanished and reapeared in front of him. Sasukes left arm came up and wrapped around narutos neck pulling the smaller male hard against him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it naruto?" sasuke turned his head and pressed his mouth against his ear "quite awhile....."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He couldn't do anything! He wanted so badly to grab hold of sasuke and never let him go. He wanted to hold him down and call to sakura for help. To ask her to restrain him.

"Naruto?" sasuke wispered reaching behind him to hold the hilt of his sword.

"....yes?" naruto asked staring straight ahead of him.

"........I'm going to kill you now" sasuke stated pulling his sword out and placed the tip against his back, ready to plunge into his heart in one swift movement.

Naruto gasped feeling the sharp object break through his clothing and pierce his skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_NAAAAAAARRUTOOOOOOO!" a deep voice called to him from the cage._

_Naruto looked at the bars with a blank stare._

"_Come on naruto. Take my power! You can defeat him with it! Drag him back to kohona with you!"_

"_no" naruto closed his eyes._

"_But why naruto?" red chakra began to leak from the cage and bubble around his feet._

"_I can't rely on you forever you know......" naruto slowly allowed his azure eyes to watch the bubbling red charkra take the forn of a giant grinning fox head. His nose almost touched the animals._

"_Why do you choose now to stop?" it asked as a pain filled narutos chest. It did not affect him though. Naruto stayed impassive._

"_Jiryia told me not to use you anymore" _

"_Aww, what's one more time?" Sasukes harsh voice filled his head._

_The foxes grin widened as his forn grew bigger, sprouting a neck._

_Narutos eyes remained locked on the foxes as a pale hand slipped passed his face and grabbed the foxes nose, squeezing it like a rubber ball._

_But the apparition before them was no ball. It was liquid, blown up to look like something. It poped._

_Naruto turned his head to stare into entrancing red eyes._

_Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the only sound that suronded them was the crashing of rushing water. Narutos eyes widened when he looked ahead of him only to be hit with an insane amount of red liquid, pushing against him and then pulling at him as it rushed back into the cage._

_Naruto braced himself as it came again, but this time it was a title wave. It crushed him. The liquid surounded him and grasped his body pulling him back with it like the tide in an ocean._

_Naruto opened his mouth to yell but the odd substance filled his mouth and flowed down into his lungs, suffocating him._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sasuke was taken back a bit when he felt pressure against his sword.

"Interesting" he murmured pushing harder.

Narutos body began to tremble as red chakra surounded him, leaking from the wound that the sword had made, forcing it out.

Sasuke frowned using his streangth now to penetrate narutos body.

The chakra seized him, burning his fleash when it touched him.

Sasuke hissed reeling back imeadiatley. He twisted away from the red aura holding his sword infront of him agressivley.

Narutos eyes blazed with a firey passion as the chakra swarmed and manifested around him, making it look like he had sprouted ears and a tail.

Sakura ran towards him, yamato doing the same.

"Sakura stay back!" the teacher screamed as another tail sprouted from narutos form.

Naruto lurched forward, two ta-three tails flailing angrily behind him.

Sasuke clenched his sword as narutos skin lifted from his body, cinders and burning strips of flesh.

A low growl erupted from narutos throat, blood infusing with the chakra that now formed a forth tail.

Yamato stumbled as he neared naruto, who now hunched over covered by dark red goo. It almost looked like fur as it covered his body, making him twich and jerk every, wich way.

Sasukes eyes rested on Yamatos form as he fumbled with a piece of paper it seemed.

He looked very determined as he neared naruto, but he was thrown back suddenly when naruto snapped his head back and gave an unexpected roar.

Yamatos head hit the rocky wall with a crack, his body thumping against the gravel.

Naruto convulsed wreching his arms back clawing at the broken rocks and dirt that was the ground. A fifth tale began to grown as his body became physically animal like. His hands scraped at the rock, his sharp nails chiping the small stones and gathering dirt under them.

His body lengthened, his legs doing the same. A rumbling came from deep inside his chest, his ears flicking wildly.

Sasuke walked towards the raving demon sweat sliding down his temple.

Naruto cried as a sixth tale began to grown out of his body. The fur that covered him now was turning a deep orange, the tips of his ears, tails, chest, hands, and feet.

His hands looked somewhat like paws but the definition of fingers was still there. As for his feet though he still, somewhat, had individual toes but they were more like nubs with very sharp claws attached to a long thin foot of a fox, that curved and connected to his leg. (the shoes maybe disinagrated?)

Sasuke raised his sword, running with blinding speed towards narutos beastly form.

Narutos socking white eyes shot open as the blade grazed passed his narrow animal form. Naruto stood on all fours staring at sasuke, his head cocked to one side.

Sasukes sharingan spun wildley as he looked into the eyes of the fox.

Naruto circled around sasuke as if he had cornered his prey, licking his chops with one long lap.

Sasuke pointed the tip at naruto as the animal stopped moving and sat down infront of him, waving his tails around anxiously.

"NARUTO!!!" sakura screamed running towards them.

Naruto didn't look the same as he did the last time he transformed, The blood goo was actuall fur now. His face still held the sape of a human but his mouth streched even farther, making a Cheshier cat grin (you know, like alice and wonderland?) with long sharp teeth. His legs bend backwars like an animals would, and his arms grew longer to match the length of his legs. Naruto clenched and unclenched his furry claw-like fingers.

The animal turned it's head and watched sakura come closer, his tounge hanging out of his mouth. He was almost dog like.

Sasuke frowned moving forward but stopped when narutos head turned quickly, his eyes glinting angrily. The sharp jagged teeth bared against the sun, saliva dripping from narutos mouth as a snarl ripped from his throat.

The fur on his shoulders stood on end as his claws dug into the earth, ready to pounce at sasuke in an instant.

Yamato stood up and clamped his hands together. Two rectangular shaped flanks of wood shot from the ground towards naruto, with amazing speed i might add, but this being was just to sharp witted and cunning to let such a thing hit him, or trap him, so he meerly stepped out of the way. Sasuke jumped up on to the wood and launched himself upto the ridge. Naruto spun around as the wood turned in mid air and came towards him again. The animal seemed anoyed when he growled again and jumped after sasuke.

The foxes eyes widened slightly when orochimaru poofed up beside sasuke. Sasuke glanced at the pale man and smirked back at the fox when the pedo placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto roared hitting sasuke and orochimaru with an imense power that blew the rock out from under them.

Sasuke looked down with wide eyes as orochimaru grimaced making a single hand sighn.

Naruto latched on to sasuke, his jaws clenching his pale leg, making a large knash.

Sasuke gasped as smoke surounded them.

Sakura blinked looking around as the smoke cleared, yamato staring at the place where Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto were with the same confusion.

Sai raised an eyebrow walking up beside the pink haired girl "Where on earth did naruto go?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke yanked at the back of narutos fuzzy neck "Let go dammit!"

Naruto released sasukes leg and howled as he was thrown against a hard concrete wall.

Orochimarus eyes narrowed as he threw an arm infront of sasuke, stoping him from attacking naruto again. Sasuke glared down at the bleeding teeth marks on his leg reaching for his sword.

"What manner of beast is this?" orochimaru asked watching as naruto got up on all fours, the fur on his back standing on end.

Naruto barred his fangs growling at the snake man.

Orochimaru walked towards naruto with raised eye brows "Oh my!" he smiled evily ".......You're the inbecile that destroyed my sheilds........"

Naruto pressed his back against the wall hissing lightly.

Sasuke looked at orochimaru "Sheilds?"

"Yes. The gates?.......That child sai wasn't a very good comrade, he left you all for dead......" orochimaru laughed as naruto snapped his teeth at him ".......aparentaly you don't have very good taste in alies.............they all desert you don't they?" he chuckled.

Naruto launched himself at orochimaru his arms outstreched infront of himslef, claws wide open and ready to tear anything that came in contact.

Orochimaru simply stepped back as sasuke darted infront of him holding his sword out to defend his lord.

Naruto yiped sending forth a small burst of pressure, hitting sasuke and orochimaru, pushing them down onto their backs. Naruto flew over their heads and skitted along the floor when he landed.

Sasuke sat up quickly removing himslef from orochimaru, who followed almost imeadiatley.

Naruto attacked the long haired feind again, only to be blocked by sasuke.

Narutos claws dug into the hard dirt floor to stop himself. Sasuke watched as naruto backed up stamping his hind leg impatiently. The fox gave a high pitched wine, hurting both sasukes and orochimarus ears.

Orochimaru looked at naruto with a hard stare, then a t sasuke, and back to naruto.

Naruto snorted blinking his large white eyes.

"It apears he doesn't wish to hurt you" orochimaru said in sasukes ear, brushing it slightly.

Sasuke shuddered at the close contact, pulling away from the snake.

"That doesn't mean i wont hurt him" sasuke said striking at naruto almost slitting his throat.

Naruto was too fast for sasuke to hit as the sword was lashed at him over and over again.

Sasuke yelled slicing narutos hip. The cut wasn't very deep, but it must of hurt non the less.

Naruto whined flinging himself off to a far side atleast 20 feet from sasuke.

"Sasuke calm down" orochimaru grabbed his shoulder as he was about to chase the fox.

Naruto was actually larger than he was when he was still wholey human. His back rose passed sasukes waist when he was fully suported by all fours, his length pushing 6 feet.

Narutos ears pressed against his skull as he began to stomp his feet again, just like before.

"I am calm" sasuke reached up to remove the hand that prevented him from persueing that demon.

"No, no" orochimaru pulled on sasuke "Leave him be if he wont harm anyone"

"And who's to say he wont hurt you?" sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, i'm touched by your concern but i'm quite capable of protecting him myself if he does try. I've faced him before. He's nothing that i can't handle" orochimaru laughed looking at naruto.

Naruto sat on the ground padding his hands firmly on his hips, letting his tongue loll out the side of his mouth.

Sasukes brows furrowed, putting his sword back in it's sheith.

"Naruto" orochimaru called to the fox.

Naruto growled at orochimaru.

"Behave yourself and you can stay with sasuke"

Naruto shut his trap and stared intentley at orochimaru as if he was asking 'are you serious?'

Sasukes eyes widened as he looked at the pale man with misgevious yellow eyes.

"what? He'd be a most interesting specimen to study....wouldn't you boy?" orochimaru smiled.

Naruto wasn't listening anymore. His tongue, once again, rolled out the side of his mouth. His tails swished around on the floor, raising into the air as he lept forward, aproaching the two men.

Sasuke frowned as the large animal made its way over to him, pressing it's face into his hand.

Orochimaru laughed tiling his head to the side.

"It's discusting" sasuke sneered looking at the drool that slopped on to the floor from the beasts tongue.

"Bear with it for now" orochimaru turned away from them and began walking down the long dark hallway they were in.

"Where are you going!?" sasuke turned around as a light flared from the end of the hallway.

"For a walk upstairs......i have an urge to look at a tree" orochimaru said waving him off.

Sasuke ripped his hand away from naruto as the animal licked him with a happy mewl.

"Ugh-How Repulsive!" he wiped his hand off on his open chested shirt and dragged it down to his shorts to make sure all the slobber was gone.

Sasuke stomped down the path that orochimaru had taken, squinting into the darkness.

This was rediculous. He didn't deserve this did he? To look after this mutt type thing.

Naruto lopped up beside his, keeping pace easily.

"RAH!" naruto made a barking sound pressing his long body against sasukes side. His fur was warm and soft.

Sasuke pushed naruto away with a hard shove. That was a waisted effort, because naruto pushed against him again, panting happily.

Sasuke turned and put both hands on naruto hind giving him a rough push.

Naruto whined as his side slammed against the ground, sasuke rushing forward, leaving him behind.

The fox bounced up and followed sasuke, nudging him in the back.

Sasuke mumbled a few profanities, swatting at naruto and threatening to cut him into little pieces.

Naruto payed no mind to sasukes words, and he came up the other side and pushed against sasuke again, making the raven stumble a bit.

"Stupid animal!" sasuke rasped catching his balance.

"YIEEE!" naruto yip'd licking his jaws.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's totally gone!!!!!" sakura cried searching the rubble that was left of the place they were standing.

"Well obviously......." Sai smiled

Sakura frowned as the realization hit her "OMG, WHAT IF WE DON'T GET HIM BACK!?" she held her face in her hands.

Yamato sat on the grond looking at the small rocks and dirt that layed asque.

"I CAN'T BELIVE HE'S GONE!" sakura was beginning to tear up.

"Be quiet please" yamato closed his eyes "......we need to get back to kohona......."

"What about naruto!? Sakura yelled.

Sai looked at yamato a small amount of anger creeping onto his face.

"We can't concern ourselfs with that right now" yamato stood up.

"What!?" Sakura screamed jumping down from a large rock.

"Naruto will have to be left behind for now" he began walking away from his team, motioning for them to follow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke craddled his head in his hands, glaring down at the fox who sat at the bottom of the tree he was sitting in. Naruto growled getting up to circle the tree.

How was sasuke supose to get rid of this mongrel? All it did was follow him around and rub up against him. What an affectionate little bastard.

"NYAH!!" naruto moaned up to sasuke, making the tree vibrate.

Sasukes glare intesified as he held on to the tree trunk, as not to fall out.

Naruto gave a howl, this time, effectivley making the tree shake violently.

"Jesus!" sasuke held on for dear life "Why don't you just come up you moron!"

Narutos tails began to flail around in the air as a large grin spread across his face. Sasuke stared at him with a blank look as the foxes moon-like eyes became mijevious slanted creasents.

The fox leaped up beside sasuke warpping one of the bushy apendages around his waist, holding him tightly so he couldn't simply take it off.

Sasuke gripped narutos tail making the fox yelp.

Naruto wrapped another one around sasukes wrist and held his arm in the air so he could no longer hurt him.

Sasukes cold glare turned furious as he looked in to narutos wide eyes.

How was he supose to tell the emotion naruto was feeling?-What with no color to his eyes and no eye brows.

Naruto leaned in close, studying sasukes eyes. He didn't want his master to be angry with him. Hmm, his master was he? No not quite. He didn't want his _human_ to be angry with him.

Sasuke pulled away from naruto, he didn't like how close he was, but he was too late for what was the inevidable.

Naruto opened his mouth and dragged his tongue from sasukes neck all the way to the top of his head.

Now you can imagine what this looked like after. Sasuke sat there glaring at the air infront of his face, one side of his head wet with saliva and drenched hair sticking out in random places from his scalp.

Narutos eyes curved up into upsidedown U's as he grinned. The culpret for sasukes discomfort hanging lazily from narutos mouth.

(I drew a picture of that, so hopefully i'll get it up on DeviantArt soon)

"I hate my life" sasuke groaned.

Naruto Yip'd and pressed his cheek against sasukes, making some sort of a purring sound.

Sasuke yanked at the tails that confined him to this wreched place, and jumped down from the tree.

Naruto jumped down aswell and walked beside sasuke in perfect syncronization.

Sasuke lifted his hand and wiped his face off looking at the repulsive drool that coated his hand.

"You're a savage, you know that?" sasuke shook his head wipeing his hand on his shorts.

Naruto looked up at the raven his tongue still lolling out of one side.

The fox ran ahead jumping up into another tree, hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

Sasuke watched with mild interest but grew bord very fast and concerned himself with his chiped and raged filgernails. How sad that they were almost destroyed.

A yip came from ahead, catching his attention again.

Sasuke looked at the fox as he jumped from a tree and ran towards him in a zigg-zag motion.

Sasuke frowned as the large animal lifted itself onto it's hind legs and placed both it's heavy hands on his shoulders. Narutos hand, if he tried, could cup half of sasukes head, and maybe even crush it because of it's size. Naruto was even taller than sasuke. But that was to be expected scince his body was just a little more than 6 feet long, not including his head. Now that he was standing errect, his head and his neck added another two feet on to his height.

Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled sasuke, resting his head in the crook of his neck when sasuke turned away from him.

"You stupid thing!" sasuke pushed naruto away, walking forward.

Naruto whined. He was not a thing!.......oh well!

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets staring ahead at the old wooden condo that him, Orochimaru and Kabuto were inhabbiting. It must have been five'O Clock by now. Trying to hide from naruto was very hard, and quite frankly a waste of time.

Naruto ran ahead of sasuke again, bouncing around after flys, or some random speck of dust he saw. Naruto looked back at his human a large smile spread across his face. His six tails waved around, one of them catching his attention. Narutos eyes widened even more as he turned and began to chase the furry tails around and around.

Sasuke walked past him not paying any attention, only focused on going to talk to Orochimaru. Naruto halted in his action watching sasuke, a sort of sad look creeping onto his face. The fox trotted up beside the raven, giving a small whimpering sound.

Sasuke looked down at the animal and frowned.

Realizing that sasuke was still willing to look at him, naruto cried out happily flicking sasukes legs and back with his tails.

Sasuke groaned as he slid open the glass door at the back of the house "How anoying" he watched as the fox slid past him down the hall way.

Sasuke followed and raised an eye brow as naruto scratched at the door that led donstairs, the place where he had poofed up with sasuke and orochimaru.

Sasuke turned away from naruto opening a door to his right. Sasuke blinked, frowning as his eyes rested on an empty bed.

"AIEEE!" naruto groaned scratching on the door again.

Sasuke looked at naruto, and walked over opening it for him.

A candle hung from the wall above the stairs, but the stairs led to complete darkness.

Naruto had already rushed downstairs leaving sasuke behind.

Sasuke grabbed the candle and swiftly decended down into the caves.

"naruto?" sasuke asked softly trying to see down the hall way to his left, then turning to his right. He couldn't see two feet away from him. The candle light wasn't enough to see in the dense nothingness.

"Naruto...." Sasuke called stepping forward.

"AIEEE!" naruto howled down the left hallway.

"Come back you stupid fox!" sasuke went after him.

Sasuke came to another crossroads. There was no light anywhere. He looked back down the hall way being able to the the faint light that was leaking in from the door he had left open.

"AIEEE!" naruto howled again.

"Shut up, stupid!" sasuke turned left again following the sound.

After a few minutes, everything was quiet. No sound anywhere.

"naruto?" sasuke called walking swiftly down the winding path.

Nothing.

"Naruto!?" sasuke said more loudly. With more authority.

Still naruto did not respond.

Sasuke stared into the darkness ahead of him as he went deeper. What the hell was he doing? He didn't even know where he was going!

Sasuke frowned stepping around a corner "NARUTO!" he called.

A large body pressed against his side, startling him, and making him drop the candle.

"Fuck" sasuke reached out for the large mass but it was gone.

"Naruto!" sasuke hissed hearing the sound of the candle rolling across the floor, still attached to its holder.

Again he felt the large body push his right side. Sasuke leaned down and held onto the bulk of fur at the back of his neck "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Aie" naruto began walking forward, pulling sasuke along with him.

Sasuke frowned letting the animal lead him through the darkness.

"Where are we going?" he wispered more to him self, than to naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kioku: ok that's all i'm giving you for the first chapter. You like?**

**Naruto: ahhh it's ok............**

**Sasuke: stupid animal!**

**Naruto: T_T**

**Sasuke: but seriously kioku, this is one of your comebacks and you couldn't find more descriptive words for things?**

**Kioku: shut up! I did my best ok? It's 1:34 in the damn morning and it's very distracting when family guy has been playing on your TV for the last five hours.**

**Sasuke: well why don't you just turn it off?**

**Naruto: hahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**peter griffen is nuts...........i love that show, but american dad is funnier.**

**Kioku: yeah i agree XD**

**A/N: by the way naruto does not belong to me.....................**

**Kioku: BOON DOCKS IS FUCKING MESSED UP!!!....................and i saw the new harry potter movie and harry potter is on drugs................and malfoy is a sexy beast...........god i would f'k that motha f'kr in a heart beat!**

**Naruto:..............O_O...........h-hey what about me!!!???**

**Kioku: ahh i would if i could naruto............but luckily that actor that plays malfoy is REAL!....so is the guy that played lestat in queen of the dammed.........mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm richard townsend.............now that guy is sexy...............oh my god hot flash!!!!!**

**Sasuke: -_-........women are hopeless..............i mean that what the girls of my village think about me.**

**Kioku: well atleast their not after my man *hugs richard* OOOO BABY ARE YOU GUNNA BE SORE IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!**

**Richard:................:3 oh realllllllyyyyy!!!!????**

**Kioku: O_O............................oh my**

**Richard: hmm, hmm, hmm :D YOU'RE MINE WOMAN!**

**Naruto: HEYY! **

**Sasuke:..........O_o.......THE UCHIHA BLOOD WILL BE CONTAMINATED!!!!**

**Kioku: YAY!**

**Richard: rawr :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!!!!!!**

**RRRREEEEEEVVVIIIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

And check out that one shot i wrote for all of you, because i was away so long!!!!


End file.
